Episode 6358 (14th August 2006)
Plot Both Eileen and Gail have a last-minute change of heart. They get Steve to drive them to the wedding. Rosie persuades Craig that moving in with Roy and Hayley is a good idea. Roy and Hayley are thrilled. Sarah and Jason's wedding ceremony starts but is quickly halted by the arrival of Gail and Eileen. Sarah and Jason are delighted. As the Registrar tries to restart the ceremony Jason insists he needs to nip to the toilet. Everybody waits for him. Danny offers to buy Adam out of his share of the factory but Adam's not interested. Charlie goes to look for Jason and finds he's done a runner through the toilet window. Ken's appalled at Adam's lazy attitude towards the factory. Charlie breaks the news to Sarah that Jason's disappeared. Sarah then receives a text from Jason saying he couldn't go through with it. Gail tries to comfort distraught Sarah whilst Eileen's embarrassed. Charlie suggests to Maria they could stay in the hotel honeymoon suite he booked for Sarah and Jason. Maria's tempted but turns him down. Sarah sobs uncontrollably in Gail's arms. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Thomas Peacock - Jack & Jake Rogers (Uncredited) Guest cast *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior, foyer, marriage room and men's toilets *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *Sophie Webster (Brooke Vincent) is credited but doesn't appear. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail and Eileen have a change of heart and rush to get to the church before the ceremony begins; and the romance of the wedding is not lost on Maria, who finds herself becoming increasingly attracted to Charlie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,620,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD